The Lost Princess
by x3megurl13
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are best friends and they secretly love each other. However, Cagalli proves to be the lost princesss of their kingdom. How will their love survive? Please read and review AxC pairing


YAY! Another ASUCAGA fic! Must warn you… this fic is DRAMA! Bwahahahaha!

**Summary**: Athrun and Cagalli shared a very special bond – they are long time best friends. Unbeknownst to them, they also have special feelings for each other. But one circumstance will change it all – she is the lost princess of the kingdom. Will Athrun be able to reveal his feelings or will it be a love that is forever kept? Would they be willing to fight for their love? Would they be able to achieve happiness amidst the trials they must face?

**Disclaimer**: If I own GS/GSD, I will bombard it with Asucaga moments!

Oops! Kazu is my character!

SPREAD THE LOVE OF ASUCAGA Chapter 1: Unrevealed Feelings 

He watched her from a distance, savoring this little moment of peace as she plays with the children. His eyes are filled with so much love – observing how she smiles, how the wind caressed her hair and how the sun's rays reflect upon her fair skin. His lips would curl into a smile whenever she loses to the kids, always wondering how she managed to be child-like despite her age.

He sighed. His heart beats only for her yet he couldn't tell her how he feels. He knew he loved her but he was afraid of being rejected. They were best friends after all.

"Athrun onii-san! Cagalli nee-chan got hurt," a 6-yr old brown-headed boy named Kazu shouted.

Athrun rushed over to where they are and saw Cagalli kneeling, holding her hand.

"Here, let me see," he said stretching his hands to touch hers but Cagalli snatched it away from him.

"It's only a small scratch. Nothing deep," Cagalli defended. The children crowded over her asking questions like _"Does it hurt?" "May I see?" "Can you still play?"_ Cagalli smiled, took a handkerchief from her pocket, and wrapped it around her palm.

"There. I'm alright now!" Cagalli beamed as she shows to her audience her now covered hand. "Let's continue our game!" The children all cheered and the next thing Athrun knew was that they resumed their play as if nothing happened.

He sighed for the second time now. "Cagalli sure is really stubborn," he said to himself. "We all know that she is". Athrun turned to look at the direction of the voice.

Miriallia sat beside Athrun and looked in the skies. "So, Cagalli doesn't even bother to listen to you?" she asked. Athrun mumbled a soft uh-huh. "Why don't you join the kids?"

"I'm alright here," Athrun smiled at Mir then turned towards Cagalli's direction.

Mir shook her head. "Still feeling contented by looking at her?" she said with a chuckle.

Mir is a very close friend of Athrun and Cagalli. The three of them, together with the children, are all orphans living under one roof. For more than ten years now, they are under the care of Murrue, who also happened to build the orphanage in a heavenly environment. Mir and Athrun both lost their parents in an accident. Cagalli was found by Murrue wandering around the streets with no memories at all.

Athrun blushed at Mir's comment. "As long as I'm with her, I'm perfectly happy," he said. While it is true that he loved his best friend dearly and Mir knows it, he knew that this was the closest he could get to her.

"Eh? I think you have to find your guts and tell her exactly how you feel. You can't keep it forever. You know how naïve Cagalli could be. I'll bet a million that she doesn't even have a clue of what you're feeling."

"It's better this way. Besides, I don't want to ruin our relationship. She's very important to me. She's my treasure," replied Athrun with a distant look in his eyes. _Yeah, it's better this way._

--------------------------------

_Geez Cagalli! Athrun is just concerned about you_, Cagalli thought through gritted teeth. She had just taken the kids to bed and is currently having a dilemma whether to watch tv for past time or have her time alone outside. _Better have some time alone_.

Cagalli made her way outside, stopping at the bench overlooking a small pond. She was feeling a little guilty for her attitude towards Athrun hours ago. She had been glancing at Athrun back then and she wondered if he's angry with her. Placing her hands in her face, she tried to hold back the frustration she was feeling.

"Can't sleep?" a deep voice sounded startling Cagalli's thoughts. There he was, the person Cagalli has problems with, holding a cup of coffee. He sat beside Cagalli and took a sip from his drink. He noticed she was looking at him questionably. "I saw you going outside so I decided to follow you," he explained.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Huh?" He pondered… and laughed. "Why would I be?" He then proceeded to act like he was thinking. "Have you done something with my invention… again?"

"NO! Athrun! How could you accuse me with such things!"

Athrun laughed. It was very fun to tease Cagalli because she would explode easily.

"Seriously, are you mad at me because I snapped at you? You know, about the "getting hurt" thing…" Cagalli's voice trailed off.

"Nah. By the way, are you alright now?"

"Yep. I had it treated afterwards. Besides, it's only a minor cut," she smiled, showing her hand to Athrun.

He held her hand and planted a kiss there. Cagalli blushed at his action and averted her gaze at the ground. "Be careful next time. So, how are the little angels doing?"

Cagalli's face lit at the mention of her playmates. "I already tucked them to bed. Kazu has been persistent on sleeping at my room."

"I see. You were once like that too, always insisting to sleep at Murrue's room. And when she refuses, you would sneak at her room and sleep right at her bed and Murrue don't have the heart to kick you out," Athrun laughed as he remembered their childhood pranks.

Cagalli smiled. She has been the favorite of the children, treating her as the big sister they never had. She was the one who looked after their needs, fulfilling a mother's duty, showering them all the love and care she could give. She doesn't want the kids to grow without experiencing the most beautiful feeling only a mother could give for she, herself, grew without one. However, she was forever grateful to Murrue for providing a home for her. She was lost that time, with no identity, with nothing except a necklace with 'Cagalli' on it.

She holds the jewel hanging in her neck. "I wonder… who could possibly be…"

Athrun frowned. _She's thinking about it again_. He clenched his fists, showing how uncomfortable he was of her actions. He was afraid. He was afraid that someday, someone would claim Cagalli and she would just have to leave him. He was afraid to lose her. He knew how selfish and absurd it was but he couldn't help but wish that Cagalli would never regain her memories again and stay there with them.

He gulped. He wanted to ask her a question but he couldn't find the right words to say. "Anou, Cagalli…"

"Yes?"

"Would… would you want your memories back?"

She was taken aback by his question. "I don't know. Sometimes, I want to find out who I really am. Maybe someone was suffering because of my absence. However… however, I'm scared because I-I don't know what will happen next."

"Whatever happens, this will always be your home. Remember that," Athrun tightened his hold with Cagalli's hand.

"Thank you, Athrun," Cagalli said sincerely, piercing through Athrun's eyes as tears threatened to fall on her own.

**Next Chapter: Jealousy Attacks**

**Hi there people! I haven't updated my other fanfic, Heart on Two, for months now. I'm soooooooooooo busy with my studies and other stuffs. However, I can't help but post this story (multi-chaptered). I really want to develop this idea of mine! Yippee!**

**I need reviews! Really! No Flames please. Thanks! Love you all!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
